The Rebirth of a Broken Doll
by AylaWilson16
Summary: Terra was a lost and broken doll. Slade had decieved her to be a puppet on strings, his gloved hands controlling her every move. No one would ever come to cut the strings until it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:****Alright peeps this is my first attempt at a teen titans fan fic! I just want to let everyone know that I didnt read any TT comics on terra. This fan fic is merely the twisted perception of what occurred during Terra's apprenticeship with Slade , on the show! It seemed to me that there was this huge gap between the episodes "Terra" and "Titans Rising". So I decided to fill in that gap:) hmmm...what else...Oh and critiscism is appreciated as long as no one is rude! that really burns me up! lol well on with the fic**

**I do not own anything of teen titans, I only hope I do them justice! XD**

" Run all you like. Because no matter where you go, every step brings you closer to me." Slade's icy gray eye narrowed as he maliciously smirked beneath his orange and black. His hands clasped tighter behind his back and he scruntinized the fragile girl running on the immense screen. Underneath the mask, Slade's smirk converted to an eerie smile. "Now that phase I is complete, it's time to begin phase II," he stated dangerously as he melted into the shadows.

Light footsteps thudded lightly on the rocky landscape as Terra picked up her pace, her long slender legs extending, as if to seperate from her own body. Occassionally her luminous cerellean eyes would glance back, as if to ensure herself that she was truly alone. Once again she had been betrayed by people that she had trusted. All she wanted to do was the right thing. Everytime she strived to live a peaceful and jubilant life, her powers ruined it! Everywhere she went, her insuppressible powers brought misery and destruction. It's all her fault. The Teen Titans had seemed so concerned and amiable. Terra was so carefree and serene under their care. She had finally belonged. She smiled faintly at the thought of Beast Boy, the young green teen who strived to make her laugh. And he always succeeded. Unfortuantly like every other time, her new friends had found out about her lack of control. Terra knew that they would reject her just like everyone else. She doesn't blame them. She's a monster.

_You lack control, Terra. And when you lack control, your more dangerous than anything I've ever seen._

Terra shuddered at these words, uttered by a mad man. A terrible man bent on causing desolution and despair had told her she was dangerous. Tears brimmed her eyes, her arms pumping harder, her long fair hair flowing wildily behind her. Shadows seemed to reach towards determined to pull her further into a world of darkness. She picked up speed, her lean body not even feeling remotely fatigued. She was used to running. It was her only way to escape.

Up ahead large entities were visible as Terra sprinted up the jagged hill. She was filled with a sense of relief at the familiar sight of the rides of Jump City Amusement Park. She often came here to think and ponder over the life she never had. Sometimes she even slept here and had marvelous dreams of her and friends she only created in her mind, enjoying the rides, winning ridiculously oversized stuff animals, and laughing. Terra was accepted and happy within the corners of her mind. Until she was wrenched awake back into cruel reality where she is viciously taunted repeatedly with the prospect of friends and acceptance. The constant rejection and betrayal has converted Terra to a hollowed shell of what she could have been. Terra stopped and shook her head, tossing her hair off her shoulders. She didn't need anyone. She's gone this long without any one to comfort her, so why would she need someone now? She would simply continue her artificial life in her dreams. Thats all her life would ever be. An image so desired yet can never be obtained.

At the moment the park was closed, leaving the region dark and desolate. The deserted rides, and games enveloped by twisted shadows seemed to tease Terra cruelly, the harsh atomosphere matching her empty being. She began to shuffle around, lost in her thoughts. After about five minutes she arrived at her favorite location of the park. The Hall of Mirrors loomed over her and she walked into the dim opening. Mirrors lined both sides of the pathway, each distorting her form in a different way as she walked along them. Usually the ridiculous images that reflected back made Terra laugh. But tonight, her mind was clouded. After moving through the maze of glass, Terra arrived at the end of the attraction, which consisted of a circular room lined with large mirrors. Terra moved in front of one of the mirrors and examined herself. For some odd reason, these particular mirrors luminated one's true form. Perhaps the owners of the park wanted to offer some sort of reassurrence to the patrons by ensuring them that the previous forms portrayed in the mirrors were not their own. Terra would have rather viewed her falsified reflection than look at the form staring back at her now. Terra was a very pretty girl with silky straw colored hair, round light blue eyes, and a small nose which was contrasted perfectly with a pink angelic mouth. Unfortunatly all Terra saw was a lanky little girl with no friends, life, and hope. She looked down, disgusted with herself, tears pouring down her smooth cheeks, her lofty hair in her face shielding her like a curtain. She wasn't aware of the robust figure that nimbly lept from the ceiling and landed silently behind her until she heard his chilling voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello Terra." Slade said alluringly, slowly approaching the startled girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Alright first of all I want to thank **_**ringbearingreasergal**_** for reading and reviewing my fan fic! You rock! Lol. And to answer your question, this story takes place between the TT episodes "Terra" and "Titan Rising". I always thought there was a huge gap in between the two so I decided to write about what occurred during that period. It seems that there are not many stories depicting the apprenticeship of Terra so I decided to add to that collection! Anyway, thanks so much for the review! On with the story!**

Terra backed up until her body felt the cruel smooth glass, her blue eyes wide in anticipation and fear. Slade smirked beneath his metal mask, his cold merciless eye narrowed at the sight of the young woman before him. He took a few taunting steps toward her, his body radiating raw power and sheer dominance. He stopped a couple of feet in front of her and inhaled deeply, detecting her anguish, betrayal and sense of emptiness. He smelled her weakness. "Now, Terra you look surprised to see me." He drawled, allowing his words to flow nonchalantly. It was one of his many talents. By seeming to be calm in almost every aspect of his life, he appeared intimidating to even the most strong and stubborn beings. This allowed his _victims_ to be reduced to anemic weaklings who were no longer worth his precious time. He was exhilarated by a challenge. The harder it was to dominate, the more satisfying the victory.

Terra shifted her lithe body to left, sliding against the glass, striving to get away from this menace. _Why won't he just leave me alone!_ A flicker of anger flashed in her eyes, her hands tightening into fists.

"What do you want Slade?" She snapped, no longer afraid, merely annoyed and slightly pissed off. She straightened up with a raging newfound confidence and took a step towards the muscular form before her. She tossed her head back and glared directly at the sneering masked face before her.

Slade chuckled darkly," Why Terra, you know what I long for." His gray eye was empty of any emotion as he continued to stare down at the determined girl. Slade leaned in until he was mere inches away from her flawless face. Terra's deep blue eyes widened in shock at this unexpected movement and Slade could see his artificial face reflected in them like bottomless pools of troubled water. "I want to help you my dear." He whispered seductively, reaching up with a gloved hand to stroke Terra's long hair.

Terra shook her head, almost lost in a forbidden trance and slapped his hand away, taking a step back, her pretty face contorting into a mask of fury and uncertainty. "I don't need any help! Especially from some one like you! I don't need anyone!" She shouted wildly, her blue eyes flashing.

Slade stood still; his powerful arms were folded behind his back, unfazed by Terra's sudden emotional outburst. His perverse smile widened and he closed his eye as he nodded slowly. "Ahhhh the green one told didn't he? He told the other Titans of your lack of control. He betrayed you, just like everyone else." He stated softly, feigning sympathy, for he knew before arriving at this dismal place what her answer would be.

Terra looked up at him, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, making them sparkle with a newfound attraction. Slade noticed this contemporary beauty and made a mental note of it. "Yes." She mumbled subtly, not understanding the perilously vulnerable state she was in at that moment, the overwhelming darkness beginning to suffocate her internally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Ok people the only thing I ask of you is to PLEASE review! I can't stress this enough! I'm not sure if this story sucks or not unless I get some feedback. I would be extremely happy to come back to find lots of reviews! If anyone offers any constructive criticism I will surely look into it and try to improve from helpful tips! Thanks again :) **

**Oh and for those of you who don't know, this is NOT a review:**

_**This is the most horrible crap I have ever read! Never write again!**_

**Ok I understand everyone has their own opinions, but every time I see a review like that I get so mad! It's fine to dislike a fanfic but there is no excuse for being rude! At least inform the author of what you dislike so they can fix it and therefore make it more enjoyable! Please have some decency people! Ok enough babbling, now on with the story!**

Terra looked down, salty tears running down her face like a broken faucet, her hair covering her face, concealing her from her shame. With a caressing gloved hand, Slade reached up and brushed her golden locks back. When the puerile girl continued to gaze at the floor, he tilted her head up to meet his hidden face. His icy eye widened in a fraudulent concerned expression.

"It doesn't have to be this way. It never did, Terra." Slade whispered. Terra narrowed her eyes and backed away yet again, wiping her eyes quickly. "But…the Titans warned me about you. They said you were bad." She retorted quickly, her voice light and uncertain, like that of a child. Of course she wasn't far from being a child. Slade straightened his form and his powerful arms returned to their usual position behind his muscled back. He chuckled darkly at the statement of this naïve adolescent, his gray eye twinkling with deceit and malice. "I believe that your mind has been poisoned enough by the lies of those worthless beings. Why be tempted to prove how much more they have wronged you? I am offering you a chance to escape from this desolate world and become anew. All you need is a little instruction, strict training, and of course a mentor. I can teach you to control your powers among other aspects. I can teach you to shine." After he finished, Slade's eye narrowed as he sneered at the young girl standing before him, pondering. "My friends…" she whispered out loud to herself. Slade crossed his arms, mask glinting dangerously in the dim light. "Now Terra, what makes you think they were ever your friends?" Slade questioned with an unseen quirked eyebrow.

At that statement, Terra's head snapped up, eyes glaring dangerously, her petite fists tightening. "And why should I believe you? How do I know you don't just want to use me and toss me away when you get bored!" she retorted angrily, voice steadily getting louder and more confident. At first there was a few seconds of silence, the air seeming to thicken with tension. Then Slade took a few silent steps towards the defiant girl and leaned down towards her, gazing into her light blue eyes. "Because I'm here. I don't see your other _friends_ trying to find you. They have already forgotten about you. They never cared."Slade stated in an almost dangerous whisper. Terra narrowed her luminous eyes in a convulsed glare. She pondered for a moment before straightening up meeting his gaze and nodding curtly, sealing a deal with the devil. Terra crossed her skinny arms in front of her and turned away from him. "I don't trust you, though." She said confidently. Slade sniggered eerily before replying," Oh? And what makes you think I trust you?" With that, he quickly executed a spinning kick which collided with the side of Terra's head before she even saw it coming. The powerful impact caused her to lose consciousness immediately and her lean body went limp. Before she hit the ground Slade scooped her ductile form and held her bridal style. For a moment, Slade just stared at her angelic face, where a deep purple bruise was beginning to form just below the corner of her hairline. "You have much to learn my dear." He said as he carried her away, the darkness enveloping them.

**More Author Notes: Hmmm...well so far I think everything's pretty much self explanatory...Uh Terra basically just sold her soul to the devil, and in return, he drop kicked her in the face. nice deal huh? Ok if anyone's confused about Terra's behavior just say so. Don't worry she's not bipolar or anything like that! lol. I have just always viewed Terra as a very complex character who was very unsure of herself and everyone around her. She's bascially lived on nothing but lies so she's uncomfortable about trusting anyone! so thats why I made her go through mood swings like that...now you know:) Oh and am I making Slade IC? I hope so cause he's one of my fave characters! well catch u guys on the flip side!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Alright people I'm going to try and make this a really long chapter for you guys! Oh and thank you so much **_**At the writer's block**_** for reviewing my story! It answered all my questions, was very informative, and…it really made me feel good! ******** I hope this next chapter is worth it!**

When Terra woke up, she found herself lying in an unfamiliar bed. Well, for her any bed would be unfamiliar and unusual. Besides her recently abandoned space on the Titan's couch of course. Her wide eyes were filled with confusion as she observed her surroundings. At the moment, she was in a rather small room with white walls which nearly blinded her with their brightness. The room consisted of nothing, but the twin sized bed which occupied her lithe form and a fancy dresser which appeared to have been carved from mahogany. Much like her, the adorned accommodation seemed to be lost and out of place. To her right she observed another room which turned out to be a bathroom, complete with a shower, sink, and toilet. There was even a red toothbrush and toothpaste perched near the gleaming faucet. All of a sudden, Terra became aware of the throbbing pain that emitted from her head. She reached up to touch her head only to feel… cloth? She jumped out of bed, throwing the bed sheets around in a tangled manner. She entered in the bathroom and observed her reflection in the oval mirror above the sink. Sure enough there was a medical cloth wrapped around her head, concealing an unknown injury. Terra reached up and began unwrapping the soft strip from her head. What was revealed to her shocked her more than anything, for a deep purple and yellow bruise glared angrily at her from her once clear skin. With a shaky hand, she raised her hand to lightly brush across the horrid detriment.

"How did this happen?" she whispered to herself, her reflection's eyes filled with concern. All of a sudden memories came back to her, like a bobber in the water that had just escaped a fish's mouth.

_You know what I long for Terra. I wish to help you my dear. Now Terra, what ever made you think they were your friends? I can help you control your powers. I can help you shine. You don't belong with the Titans. Because I'm here._

Picturing his haunting artificial face and chillingly alluring voice made Terra shake her head in realization. "Slade." She simply stated this single word dripped with determination and wonder. With one last glance at her florid abrasion, she ran from the bathroom, out of the bedroom and into a hallway of shadows. Unknown to Terra, her body would soon be decorated with agonies and adorned with painful memories and regret.

"Good, she's awake." Stated Slade as he observed Terra wandering the dim lighted halls, searching for answers. Searching for him. He tightened his fists, cracking his knuckles, an action that appeared most menacing to those that didn't know him. Fortunately, his loyal butler and long time friend, Wintergreen, whom was standing just to the left of Slade, was all too familiar with all of his tactics and mannerisms. He didn't even bat an eye when Slade suddenly turned on him. "When will the rest of the accommodations arrive?" Slade asked in a serious and business like tone. Wintergreen nodded briefly, showing respect for his old friend and master before replying," Jerauld explained that the rest of the shipment will arrive no later than tomorrow." With his white hair, blemished face and wise gray eyes, the butler seemed to be much older than he actually was. Slade and he shared a particular bond created from anguish and loss. Many horrible memories clouded their friendship and respect from one another, yet at the same time seemed to make it all the more stronger. Slade turned back towards the oversized screens which still displayed Terra observing the structured halls, close to her destination.

"Good." He simply stated, scrutinizing the young form. "Is there anything more I can do for you sir?" Wintergreen asked courteously. Without looking at him, the powerful man replied," No. You are dismissed." Wintergreen bowed and exited out of the vast chamber. On the opposite side, Terra just burst through the end of the hallway, almost relieved to be in another room rather than the endless hallways. This endless chamber was much different that the room she had found her self in with enormous gears and other metal structures churning and spinning. And it seemed that so far, her room was the brightest of all, for this place was also adorned with darkness. Towards the front, she observed many large monitors which now displayed the empty hallways, she was just stumbling down. Standing in front of them, not acknowledging her was the intimidating figure of Slade.

"Slade, what happened? How did I get here? What is this place? How did I get hurt?" Terra asked while running towards the unmoving form. Slade chuckled," My my, we are curious aren't we?" Terra rolled her eyes as she stopped a few feet away from him. Still gazing at the monitors Slade replies," I came to you with a generous offer and you attempted to run away again. When I pursued you, you turned your impressive powers on me. Unfortunately being powerful is nothing without having control which is something you…lack. You caused an unwilling avalanche which sent large rocks hurtling upon us. I was able to dodge, but you weren't so successful. I carried you to my lair and tended your wound. The injury should be gone in a couple of days."

Terra placed her hand on the colorful bruise, a confused expression etched onto her face. "Then how come I don't remember any of that? All I remember is the Hall of Mirrors and you…" she trailed off, lost in her own disorientation. Within her, there was a distant feeling of dread.

"That bump did quite a number on you. I depict that it must have also affected your short term memory. You need not to dwell on that."

Terra thought hard in silence, striving to remember anything, but to no success. She didn't remember any avalanche. She didn't even remember leaving the Hall of Mirrors. She shrugged her shoulders, for she had no other possible explanation on what actually occurred. She grabbed her head; the pounding agony was beginning to disintegrate, thankfully. "Wow it feels like I was hit by a truck." She said with a small laugh, looking still, at Slade's back.

Beneath his masked, Slade sneered, knowing that although Terra still had doubts, she had accepted his lie. There was no point in revealing to her the whereabouts of his lair. Especially if she has a change of _heart_ and returns to the Titans; like he would ever allow that to happen. At least until she was more...sculpted to his liking. He was pretty sure that she would greatly dislike the fact that it was he who had harmed her. But there was no fear of her finding out. She was clay in his persuasive hands. He chuckled darkly at his hidden joke," Believe me Terra, it possessed the force of a truck" With that, he finally turned around to face her, his eye narrowed in hidden deceit. "You look tired Terra. Go take a shower and then go immediately to bed. Wintergreen has put the necessities in your bathroom and a small dinner in your room." He said in a slightly commanding voice. Terra blinked, her wide eyes open in shock. She had not expected this from…Slade. The Titans had told her he was a really bad man. Perhaps Slade was right. The Titans had done nothing, but lie to her and feed her false hope. She looked up at Slade's powerful form. "Alright." She stated softly. And with that she ran out of the room, a small smile forming on her lips. Maybe this is where I belong after all, she thought, no longer uncomfortable with the never ending desolate hallways. Maybe this is what it felt like to have a home.

Back in her room she ate a brief dinner which consisted of an apple, two pieces of toasted bread, a glass of orange juice, and a bottle of water.

_Slade could teach me how to control my powers. And I could finally be normal. Have friends and a happy life. And I would never harm anyone again._

Jubilant thoughts enveloped through Terra's mind as she swallowed her food gratefully. At first, she was unsure of what to expect, but everything that happened was completely opposite of what she had predicted. Everything could work out. After she was done, she ran to the bathroom and undressed. She gazed at her body in disappointment. It was the body of a young, almost anorexic girl. She never found herself to be attractive. She always felt childish and small next to other girls her age. She especially felt inferior to the beautiful beings, Starfire and Raven. With their silky hair, doll like faces and voluptuous bodies, those girls could achieve anything they ever wanted. And she would always be stuck in the dark, hidden from judging eyes. Terra shook her head, snatched from her daze and stepped into the shower. The hot water cascaded down her back like a waterfall of ecstasy. She smiled, as she lathered herself with rich strawberry scented soaps, enjoying the serene moment.

A few minutes later, Terra emerged from the steam enveloped bathroom, her fragile form wrapped in a white towel. Surprisingly she found clothes laid out on the bed for her. She rushed to them, relieved for she had no extra clothing other than the attire she always wore. Apparently the clothing was for nightwear for it only consisted of a black aerobics top and small gray shorts. But…no underwear…? Her blue eyes looked about the bed; perhaps they had fallen off. But unfortunately no undergarments were found. She shrugged her shoulders. She would ask Slade later. She quickly slipped out of the towel and into her new attire, the aerobics top flattening her perky breasts to nothing and the shorts ended at her upper thigh. She felt over exposed and for some reason, completely vulnerable. All of a sudden, she was filled with an unsettling feeling of dread. She turned around quickly, only to face a single gray eye filled with malice adorned by a familiar orange and black mask. Overwhelming shock was all that kept her from screaming.

**More Notes: Alright people! whew I kept my promise! I tried to write you a nice long chapter and let me tell ya, this one wa really hard! Don't know why, but all I know is I'm glad its over. well I hope this will occupy you guys for a while because until I get more reviews, I won't post anymore! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! alright alright I'm just kidding, i'll probably still update for my own sick amusement, but I'm begging ya people REVIEW! catcha later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Okay people here's another long chapter for you! I haven't received any feedback on the last chapter, but maybe this one will make sense! Whoo hoo! Am I making Slade creepy enough? Heeheehee well I'm gonna try! Well here ya go, another exciting episode of Rebirth of a Broken Doll. Tune in next week for an update!**

**Warning: Extremley creepy scene ahead!**

Terra immediately struggled to cover her nearly bare body, her eyes wide in embarrassment and slight anxiety. Slade smirked at her feeble attempt, his single icy eye traveling up and down her body. Her thin arms could not conceal anything from him. Finally Terra regained her voice when she asked shakily," Slade? What are you doing in here? Did you forget something?" She had hoped that he was here to perhaps, give her undergarments or even explain to her what was to occur during her stay. But that slim hope was shattered quickly.

"Don't talk." Slade commanded softly, his wandering eye still observing the tender curves of her body. Terra noticed this unaccustomed attention and she quickly became nervous, her heart thudding in her decumbent chest. She closed her soft mouth, blue eyes shining with concern, hair still wet lay in long tangles down her back. _What's going on? Did I do something wrong?_ She thought in confusion, feeling Slade's eye boring into her. _Oh no! He's judging me! He's going to think I'm not worth his time and training! He's going to make me leave! _Frantic thoughts swam through Terra's mind, her arms practically glued to her body. Slade carefully watched her face as she battled with her thoughts, not aware of his scrutinizing. He noticed her eyes go wide with worry and fear. He knew just what she was thinking. After all rejection and betrayal are what morphed this young girl into a broken teenager. And it was these internal weapons that he planned to use to make sure she didn't…wander from him. His gazing eye narrowed in amusement when Terra finally realized that he was studying her face, and quickly turned away from him.

"Turn around, Terra." He ordered dangerously, taking a few steps toward her. He stopped only a foot away from her, his arms folded behind him. Slowly she turned around, arms remained wrapped around her slim body, face pointed to the ground, her long hair had fallen to the front of her shoulders. In an almost gentle manner, Slade gathered her wet locks in his gloved hands and pushed them behind her shoulders, so that she could not conceal herself further. Terra stood still, her torso slightly hunched, as though she hoped to collapse into herself to hide away from his apprehending stare. "Stand up straight." Slade whispered alluringly. Terra straightened her form, her face still a mask of confusion and perplexity. He reached out with his robust arms and grabbed her tiny hands. He met little resistance when he gently pried them from her body and placed them at her sides. She was afraid to fight back. She was intimidated by him the first time she ever laid eyes on him. At that time; however, she had the comforting thought of friends nearby which fueled her confidence and urged her to rebel. But this time she was helpless and exposed. No one could save her. She couldn't even save herself.

When he had her feeble arms down by her sides, he began examining her torso, from her flat stomach up to her nonexistent breasts. Terra began shaking slightly for it was rather cold in the room all of a sudden and she was downright uncomfortable. She had never been studied this intently, especially by a member of the opposite sex. Well not counting Beast Boy's adorable puppy love stare when he thought she wasn't looking. Terra almost forgot what was occurring while she was dwelling on the past. She was snatched back into reality; however, when she felt a strong pair of hand that began to caress her stomach. She yelped and immediately leapt back, her eyes staring at Slade incredously. Slade glared at her, a stare that would make anybody tremble.

"Come here." He whispered menacingly. Terra covered herself again. "But w-," she started before Slade took a step towards her, eye swimming with amusement. "Did I not tell you to remain silent?" he questioned, his eyebrow raised beneath his mask. Terra closed her eyes and nodded in defeat. She had no inclination as to why Slade was acting this way. What were his intentions? What did he want? _I must have angered him in some way._

She turned her head away as she continued to feel Slade's hand softly wander over her stomach. Slade smirked maliciously as he felt the young girl trembling under his touch. His hands left her flat stomach and he slowly began to trail his thick fingers up and down her slender arms, her shoulders tensed, small hands balled in fists. Terra bit her tongue to keep from questioning his actions. _I'm sure he'll explain everything. He knows what he's doing. He wouldn't hurt me...right? _She couldn't bare to look at him in the eye. Not now. A few moments later, she felt Slade lift his fingers from her arms and she thought his little physical examination was over. Not daring to look and find out, the young girl jumped when she felt the dominating hands encircle her ankles. For a split second, Terra could have sworn she heard Slade chuckle darkly. As quiet as death and just as threatening.

Slade took his sweet time, allowing his hands to travel up her lean legs, kneading the muscles with his knuckes. As his hands began to travel up past Terra's knees, he felt her trembling more violently. He shifted his head so he looked up at her from his crouched position, her face hidden by her hair. He guessed it would have been a mask of fear. And he was right. Terra tensed up when his dominating hands reached her thighs, silently pleading for it to be over soon. _Why is he doing this? I'm not ready for anything like that! I feel so alone. Why isn't someone helping me? No, I don't need anyone. Yes. _

The menacing gloved hands reached the bottom of her shorts. Terra whimpered softly. A slight tug on the thin fabric. Terra opened her mouth to scream. _No! I will not let this happen! He IS using me just like everyone! I'll stop him! _

But then the hands left her body silently and Slade stood up, his massive form towering over her once more. Terra quickly flicked her face up at him, a mixture of raw emotions radiating off her face. Hmmm...there's fear, anxiety, confusion, anger, and doubt, Slade thought as he mirthfully studied her face. He turned away from the exposed girl and began walking towards the door. He could hear her making gasping sounds behind him, trying to figure out what just happened. He stopped at the doorway, hands clasped tightly behind his back once again. "Rest good tonight, because your training begins tomorrow." He stated quietly without looking at her. Then without another word he exited the room like a ghostly prescense.

Terra let out a big sigh of relief. _Well I don't know what his intentions were but I'm glad they didn't go any further._ Still dazed, confused and slightly uncomfortable, she crawled into the bed and pulled the sheets over her small form. She slept almost soundly, the overhead lights blazing over her head. She didn't care. She spent almost her whole life stumbling in the darkness. She embraced the light.


End file.
